


Its Just Dinner

by Quinny_555



Series: You Should See Me in a Crown [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, But He's Not Crazy, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) Being an Asshole, Meg Masters is Cool, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sam Hears Lucifer in His Head, Sam Winchester is Making Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 03:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinny_555/pseuds/Quinny_555
Summary: Its just dinner with a friend. What could go wrong?





	Its Just Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Amy is from my other fic 'They Told Me You're the Man to See', so you should read that before this one. You could probably read it as a stand-alone, but the other would fill in some blanks.

“It’s just dinner,” Meg said, popping another chocolate raisin into her mouth. Sam scowled at her.  _ “Yeah Sam, what's the worst that can happen?”  _ Lucifer whispered. Sam ignored him. 

“Do you have any idea how long it’s been since I've been on a date of any kind?” He muttered. 

“Hell years or Earth years?” She asked and he rolled his eyes. 

“Take your pick. Either way, it's been a long time.” 

“So, what are you scared of? It's not even a romantic date.” He huffed.  _ “Yeah, what are you scared of? That I'll get out of here and peel her skin off while you watch?”  _

“I'm not scared, I'm just… do you know what happens to women I date?” 

“I know what happens to the women you  _ sleep with _ .” She corrected. “But you're not planning on sleeping with her. Unless you are, Sam you sly dog,” She teased and dogged the shirt he threw at her. She settled back on his bed and he thought that maybe he demand she shows more respect that eating on her King’s bed. He didn't though, and he couldn't really pin down why.  _ “‘Cause you like her. You're weak.”  _ Lucifer was feeling awfully chatty today. 

“I'm not planning on sleeping with her, thank you very much. I don't even know why I agreed to this.” 

“Because, as Dean puts it, ‘you like taking in strays’.” She popped another raisin into her mouth and he realized… 

“Are you eating my raisins?” He demanded. Those were pretty much the only candy he liked. She grinned and ate another and he knew she was doing it just to piss him off. 

“Yeah, where did you think I got them?” She asked. 

“I don't know, maybe your feathered boyfriend thought it would be nice,” She laughed. 

“He wouldn't know a romantic gesture if I bit him on the ass,” She said and he didn't miss how she said I as opposed to it. “I can't even tell if he’s really just oblivious and a nun or playing coy,” Sam was pretty sure he wasn't as oblivious as he seemed, but he wasn't about to point that out. 

“Yeah, have fun trying to figure it out. Red or blue?” He held up two ties.

“Red if you're going for devilish, blue if you're not.”  _ “Red like the little devil you are, Sammy.”  _

“Blue it is,” He would have done red if he were out on business, but… “Ya know what?” He said rhetorically and put both the ties back. He took off his suit jacket and waistcoat, leaving his white button-down and trousers. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. 

“Wow, going casual?” She raised her eyebrows, pushing her dark braid back over her shoulder. 

“Yep.” He said despite feeling a little naked due to the lack of layers. His dad always insisted on layers, said that they could save your life in an emergency. “It  _ is _ just dinner,” 

~~~

Sam stepped out of the alley he had teleported to and walked into the little Italian place. 

“Reservation for Sam King,” He said to the waiter. He was led to a table on the deck. There were white lights strung up overhead and the air was warm. He saw that Amy was already there. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she was looking at the menu. Her baby bump was only a little more pronounced now than it had been when they first met. Unlike the first time they met, she was wearing a sundress and sandals as opposed to jeans and a sweater. Sam took a seat and smiled. 

“Hey,” He said. 

“Hi,” She said, and then, “I gotta ask. Is your name really Sam King? Because that is just a little too ironic to be a coincidence.” He laughed at the unexpected question. 

“Winchester, actually. King is just an alias that my right hand seems to think is funny.” 

“Well, I think I would like them if their sense of humor is any indication.” She smiled. He smiled back, an actual smile, and was glad he didn't take a raincheck. 


End file.
